


Embers

by turquoisedragon513



Series: The Rising Flames [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Complications, I'm a bad person., M/M, Mechpreg, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Transformer Sparklings, i will keep writing this bullshit until i die nobody can stop me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 08:18:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14040060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turquoisedragon513/pseuds/turquoisedragon513
Summary: As Stormsky grows, Bluestreak enters another heat. Unexpected complications arise, and panic joins the mix.





	Embers

Nitro smelled it almost a week in advance. He'd been teaching Stormsky to breathe fire, when the faint scent hit his sensors. Luckily, by that time the sparkling was worn out and ready for a nap, so Nitrocrash picked him up in his maw and placed him gently in the rock cavity that the sparkling slept in, tucking a blanket around the little mech. After crooning a soft goodbye, Nitro had gone into the nest chamber, transforming on the way. He’d carved it out himself, the entrance had another chamber for Stormsky’s things, and farther back, he’d moved the nest. Bluestreak was back there now, crouched over the blankets and staring at the floor.  
“You're going into heat.”  
“Y...yes. I didn't expect one so soon. Stormy is barely 6 vorns old.”  
Nitro decided to keep it to himself that his raging pheromones had probably helped it along, but it wasn't uncommon for a young mech in his prime to be receptive often.   
“He'll be fine. If anything happens, Terror can watch him.”  
Sitting down next to his mate, Nitro ran a servo down Bluestreak’s doorwings, relishing the quiver he got in return.  
“If I get sparked… you did mention that after the first time, it's not uncommon for beastchanger’s mates to have litters.”  
The Praxian seemed nervous, and Nitro could understand why. Stormy had been a large sparkling and his emergence had been painful.   
“Yes, but litter-born sparklings are much smaller. And the most I've heard anyone having was five, but that was a freak incident. The normal is around three.”  
That didn't seem to relax Bluestreak, but Nitro snapping back his facemask and kissing him sure did. The smaller mech moaned into his mate's intake, and Nitro bit back a chuckle.  
“Wait until you're fully in heat. You were so good last time… And I didn't get to enjoy myself.”  
“Well, we will this time.”  
Bluestreak purred, wrapping his legs around the dragonformer’s waist.  
“Hey. What did I say. Get some recharge.”  
“Mmmhmm.”  
Nitro stilled as Bluestreak nudged his helm into Nitro’s neck, and the pair lay there, until they both fell into recharge. 

*-*-*

They waited, dropping off Stormy with Nitro’s brother a day in advance. The sparkling had been excited at spending time with his uncle, but also wanted to know what was going on.  
“Your Carrier and I are going to be doing adult things. You'll find out when your older.”  
Stormy waited a moment, and then spoke up.  
“I is older! Know now?”  
Nitro laughed, nuzzling his son.  
“Not yet. When you're a big mech like Sire, okay?”  
“Awww. But that's gonna be forever!”  
“It'll be sooner than you think. “  
Terrorsmoke said, addressing the sparkling despite the fact he was facing a wall. Being blind, Terror wasn't the greatest at facing bots, but he heard everything.   
“Okay. You be good for your uncle, and Terror, please don't let him… like… eat everything he puts in his intake.”  
“He eats one rock...”  
The yellow mech grumbled, leaning down to scoop up the sparkling.

*-*-*

The next morning, Nitro woke up to Bluestreak pacing, his doorwings shivering. The beastmech purred, catching his mate's attention, and was soon tackled to the nest by a warm, gray blue frame.  
“I forgot how needy you are.”  
He growled, sliding back his facemask and flipping Bluestreak off him.  
“Nitrooooo…”  
“Hush. You know I like to take my time.”  
Bluestreak already had his panel back, lubricant dripping on the sheets. Nitro purred again, and lowered his helm, kissing along Bluestreak’s thighs. The grounder moaned, trying to wrap his legs around Nitro’s shoulders, but the dragonformer kept them apart. He trailed down the plating, plating one last kiss on Bluestreak's exterior node.   
“Nitro!”  
Bluestreak's doorwings shook as his mate suddenly drew his glossa across the valve folds, before dipping down further, burying his faceplates into the mess. The Praxian grabbed at the sides of his mate’s helm, moaning obscenely. Nitro lavished attention to his nodes, not even caring about the mess on his faceplates. Just as Blue was reaching climax, Nitro pulled away, leaving his mate whimpering.   
“That's how I like you… needy, begging for me. Wanting me, only me.”  
“Yes… I'm yours. Only yours.”  
With one final purr, Nitro cleaned off his faceplates with a blanket, leaning forward until he was optic to optic with Blue. The click of his spike panel was painfully obvious, the tip rubbing along already engorged folds.   
“Do you want to give me a litter? More sparklings, more family?”  
“Yes! Nitro, I…”  
Bluestreak gasped as Nitrocrash drove himself inside, layering kisses to his mates chevron and stroking doorwings.  
“You looked so good carrying. If I got the chance, I'd fill you up again and again, we'd make a clan. Just you and me and our offspring.”  
Blue leaned up, driving his hips forward as well, desperate for his mate's touch, to feel his transfluid filling him to the brink, for his spark.  
“Nitro, I love you…”  
“I know you do. I love you too.”  
Both of them retracted their chestplates, Nitro smashing his spark down, the merge making both of them overload. Hot transfluid sloshed into Bluestreak’s gestation chamber, making him moan again, clutching at Nitro’s backstruts.   
“My mate, my lover, carrier of my sparklings, mine. Mine.”  
The dragonformer hissed, and Blue could feel him transforming. Suddenly, the spike inside him was much bigger, the tie activated by the change to beast mode. Another load of transfluid came into his chamber, making his abdominal plating move slightly. Bluestreak grabbed at Nitro’s horns, tugging the muzzle down and kissing along his mate's neck. As Nitro kept emptying his transfluid tanks, Bluestreak’s abdominal plating distended, the swell making Nitro’s tie fade, the dragon lurching off Blue, withdrawing his spark. Nitro slid his spike panel back, but stayed in beast mode, pushing Bluestreak back down when the Praxian tried to lean up.  
“Gotta clean you up.”  
He didn't even get to ask what that mean before a much larger glossa slid through his folds, licking up transfluid and lubricant. Blue clutched at the pillows as fangs brushed against his node, biting back a whine. Suddenly, something in his valve felt heavy, and hard. He whimpered, and Nitro finished lapping along his thighs.  
“The seal is there to keep transfluid in. It'll make the chance of a litter higher.”  
“Feels… weird.”  
“Yeah. If you take, it'll dissolve, and even if you don't, oral normally gets it out.”  
Bluestreak looked down, watching Nitro’s optics glimmer mischievously.   
“You're a brat.”  
“Hmmm. I'm your brat.”  
The dragon purred, dragging himself upwards to rub his muzzle against Bluestreak's helm.

*-*-*

After the week was up, Bluestreak’s abdomen was so swollen with transfluid he looked like he was carrying already. Stormsky had come back, and Nitro had groomed his son all over, ignoring the sparkling’s whining.   
“So. Did it take.”  
The pair was in their nest, Nitro with his servos over Bluestreak’s spark, spooning the smaller mech from behind.  
“I think so. I can feel a pulse or two.”  
Nitro suddenly pawed at the plating, and Bluestreak rolled over, opening the spark chamber carefully.   
“Three. There's three.”  
Nitro said after a moment of staring into the light, his faceplates split into a wide grin. Bluestreak grabbed the side of Nitro’s helm, pulling him forward and mashing their lips together.   
“We should tell Stormy.”  
Nitro mumbled through his mate's lipplates. Bluestreak snorted.

*-*-*

“There's really sparklings in there?”  
Stormy seemed suspicious, which Nitrocrash supposed was reasonable. He was just a sparkling, and the whole concept of interfacing was far beyond him. Bluestreak nodded, rubbing his abdomen. It was still distended, due to the seal keeping transfluid inside. It would dissolve when Nitro needed to mate Blue again, to ensure the sparklings were strong.   
“Yes. Three of them.”  
“Oh. Okay.”  
The little blue gray mech picked up his toy car, staring at his parents, before walking off.   
“He's taking this well.”  
“Stormy is a rather accepting sparkling.”  
Nitro commented absently. 

*-*-*

A few days after, Stormy flew for the first time. Nitro had rushed out after hearing screaming, only to find his son flapping his wings a few feet below the ledge entrance to the den. He'd scooped Stormy out of the air, laughing and crying at the same time.  
“BLUE! HE DID IT! HE FLEW!”  
“WHAT?!”  
Bluestreak raced out of the nest chamber, servos around his abdomen. Stormy squirmed in his Sire’s arms, looking shocked himself.  
“He must have fallen off the ledge, but he was flying! Keeping himself in the air!”  
“Stormsky! What did I say about playing around the cliffside!”  
The sparkling ducked his helm under his carriers worried glare, but Bluestreak relaxed quickly.  
“So? Did you really do it?”  
Almost immediately Stormy forgot about being afraid and squealed.  
“Yeah! I is the greatest flier in the whole big world! Right daddy?”  
“You sure are!”  
Nitro held the sparkling out, grinning up at him while Stormy waved his arms, cheering.

*-*-*

Bluestreak became nestridden in no time, his chamber expanded to a size where it was uncomfortable to stand. Stormy slept with him often, curled under his carrier's helm, and Nitro curled around them both. Sometimes the little dragonformer would put his servos on his carrier's bump, talking in nonsense gibberish to his unborn siblings.   
“Carrier! One moved!”  
“Yes, yes they did.”  
One of the sparklings had kicked. Stormsky’s optics were wide and bright, and he quickly turned back, leaning against the exposed protoform.  
“Hey! I'm your big brother! I is Stormsky, biggest bestest flier in the world. Maybe one of you can be the second bestest.”  
Bluestreak laughed, and Nitro smiled.

*-*-*

When emergence came, Stormy had to stay in his sleeping crevasse. Nitro was rubbing at Bluestreak’s abdomen, while the Praxian pushed for all he was worth. With a gush of lubricant, the first sparkling slid into the world, whining loudly.   
“Nitro… The other ones.. they aren't shifting.”  
Blue winced, pain gripping his sides. Nitro puffed out his plating in shock, and picked up the newborn, wrapping him in blanket and settling him next to his carrier.  
“I'm going to get Ratchet.”  
“Hurry!”  
Energon was leaking out now, and Nitro ran like he'd never ran before.

*-*-*

Luckily, Nitro was large enough to strap a mobile medical bay to his back, and for Ratchet to ride on his neck at the same time. He rushed the medic and equipment back to the nest, where Bluestreak had a pillow pressed against his valve.  
“Bleeding.”  
“Hold on kid. I'm gonna have to put you under.”  
“What.”  
Nitro growled, although he backed down quickly, realizing that this mech knew what he was doing.  
*Terror, I need you to pick up Stormy. Bluestreak’s having problems.*  
*Oh.. oh Primus. I'll be right over. Stay strong, tell him to stay strong.*  
His brother cut the comm, and Nitro relayed the message as Bluestreak’s optics were closing.  
“I.. always did… like him…”  
The Praxian was out. Ratchet took out a laser scalpel, drawing across Blue's midsection.  
“Alright… come on little ones…”  
Suddenly, a sparkling was pulled from the incision, and handed to Nitro. He cleaned it off, wrapping it up just as he was handed it's sibling.   
“There were three, right?”  
Ratchet asked, and the dragonformer nodded.  
“Alright. I'll get him welded up.”  
“Ratchet.”  
The medic didn't even looked over at him, continuing to weld the layers back together.  
“Yes?”  
“What happened.”  
“Those two were stuck together. They couldn't move, and if I hadn't extracted them they and Blue would have died.”  
Nitro paled, looking down at the yellow and green sparkling and it's white and gray sibling.  
“He'll wake up in around a cycle. Keep him in bed, don't let him move around too much. And the sparklings can be nursed, but only for brief periods, so I'll leave some artificial mix.”  
“Thank you. For saving them.”  
Ratchet smiled, patting Nitro on the shoulder.  
“You're a good sire, and a good Conjunx.”

*-*-*

When Terror brought Stormy back, Nitro was pacing around the main chamber, worried sick over his family. The sight of his son had made him cry, and had that had made Terrorsmoke cry. Which in turn made Stormy cry, so for a minute it was three crying dragons all bawling at each other. Terror cleaned himself up and left, and Stormy started his question spree.  
“Where's carrier?”  
That hit hardest.  
“You can see him, but he's hurt and he needs to rest, okay?”  
“Okay. Are the sparkling’s okay?”  
“You're siblings are fine. They're small, so you have to be gentle with them.”  
Stormy nodded, a serious look on his faceplates. It was adorable. Nitro lead his son into the nest chamber, where Blue was resting, a blanket wrapped around the majority of the weld. Stormy paused, and then climbed up, snuggling in next to his carrier.   
“I'm stayin right here and keeping you safe.”  
“Thank you sweetspark.”  
Bluestreak murmured, rubbing his son's helm. Nitro gently picked up the three newsparks, and Bluestreak started to open his feeding lines.  
“No. Ratchet said you have to wait. They can get by on artificial.”  
“Nitro… at least let me hold them.”  
The dragonformer looked down at the sparklings, specifically the largest, a dark gray with yellow markings on his faceplates and servos.  
“Alright. We need to name them, anyways.”  
“Hm.”  
“NAME ONE STORM!”  
Stormy squealed, but he backed down quickly when the youngest started fussing.  
“Shhh, it's alright. I'm here.”  
Bluestreak took the little thing into his arms, stroking white faceplates.  
“How about Graysmoke.”  
“It suits him. He's pretty… smoke colored.”   
Nitro said, obviously not pleased with his choice in words.  
“Voltbreaker.”  
Bluestreak tapped the green sparkling, who whined. Nitro looked down at the oldest of the three, who's black and yellow plating gleamed, almost iridescent.  
“Thundercloud.”  
Stormy obviously approved of that name, letting out a pleased hum. 

*-*-*

Three days was how long it took for the weld to vanish down to the area Ratchet said that marked the time where Blue would nurse the sparklings. Nitro had seen carriers nurse litters before, he'd watched Bluebolt snap at her litter of two when Stormjewel got too pushy. But watching Bluestreak was different. It was strange, seeing a non-beastchanger with the lines of fuel nozzles underneath his plating. Apparently mating continuously with a beastmech had spurred the change. Blue didn't seem to mind, as he cooed to the sparklings. Nitro put his helm on his claws, closing one optic when Stormy slid down his helm. This was his. His family. And he loved it.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm a bad person. but i'm not stopping hahhahahahah


End file.
